


Lullaby

by Bulletproof_love



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Friendship/Love, Gay Character, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Mental Health Issues, Mild Hurt/Comfort, lullaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Bulletproof_love
Summary: Olivia comes home to Amanda after a bad day.





	Lullaby

   Liv’s heart felt heavy, it sat like an anvil in her chest constricting her lungs and compressing the muscles the same way it always did whenever she thought of William Lewis. The events of tonight had brought back some things, feelings that she thought she’d dealt with. The truth was sometimes she wondered if she’d ever be able to let go of what happened to her, if it would haunt her dreams for the rest of her life.

        She crept into the bedroom in the darkness, letting the door click shut quietly behind her before she came to sit upon the edge of the bed. She’d managed slip off her boots quietly enough but she could feel her trembling fingertips fumbling with the zipper on the back of her dress.

    Small, warm hands came to rest lightly on her wrists, guiding them away from the offending item.

        "Here, let me help.“ that sweet Southern, sleepy voice uttered.

    Liv sighed, her shoulders sagging as she closed her eyes and tilted her head back towards the ceiling. She felt the dress loosen as the zipper descended with expert precision, the material parting until the dress began to slip from the curvature of her shoulder blades.  

        "I was trying not to wake you.” Liv whispered, keeping her voice low as not to disturb their two sleeping children tucked away in their respective rooms. She stood up allowing the dress to drop to the floor, pooling at her feet as she turned around to face Amanda.

    Her Southern Belle was propped up against the headboard, her blond hair scraped back into a messy bun as she watched her lover remove her bra. She reached under Liv’s pillow, pulling out the worn, grey NYPD t-shirt she loved to sleep in.

    “I was listening out for you.” Amanda drawled, handing the teshirt off to Liv.

    Her pretty blue eyes took in the luscious sight of her lover’s half naked body causing the edges of Liv’s mouth to curve up into a small smile. She adored the way that Amanda looked at her, like she was beautiful, like she deserved to be loved and desired. Amanda drew back the quilt revealing her usual black boy boxers and her faded Atlanta Braves t-shirt.

    Liv climbed in along side her lover, pulling the quilt back over their bodies as they shifted down the bed so that they were lying side by side. Amanda’s fingers entwined with Liv’s, her thumb skating over the inner curve of her hand as they lay there in the darkness.

    “Do you wanna talk about it?” she asked quietly.

    Liv tilted her head towards the other woman, burying her face into the curve of Amanda’s neck and inhaling her sweet citrus scent. Her grip on her lover’s hand tightened and before she knew it she found herself tangled up with Amanda’s lithe form as the other woman held her close.

    “I can’t get him out of my head.” Liv admitted, her lips brushing across Amanda’s soft skin. “It’s been two years and I still can’t forget…”

    Amanda’s fingers tenderly combed through Liv’s dark hair as she spoke, her heart aching at the burden that her lover carried. What had happened to her had been horrific, Amanda knew that something like that would stay with her lover for the rest of her life.

    The lullaby was one that her Momma had used to sing when both she and Kim were babies, one that she now sung to both Jessie and Noah. Liv had heard it a million times over the duration  of their relationship, but in that moment hearing Amanda sing it to her she could feel the the threads that tied her back to William Lewis begin to fray. Her eyes began to flutter closed as Amanda’s lips brushed her forehead, murmuring those soothing words against her hairline as she cradled her even closer. Here with Amanda she felt safe, secure.

    There was nothing else in the world that could hurt her, Amanda wouldn’t let it.


End file.
